Right Here
by soundless-victory
Summary: Listening to music when I have nothing better to do leads to this. It's the Hijack one shot no one asked for!


Tears kept streaming down his face, like a continuous waterfall fed by an ancient glacier it was impossible to tell when it would finally dry up. His hands gripped onto the dark green fabric that was usually so clean and crisp. Now it was soaked with tears, being used as a cushion to protect him from all that could hurt him. A hand was carded through his hair, trying to help him relax. But how could he, they didn't care about him, no one would acknowledge him. No one except for the one holding him.

"Jack, please tell me what's wrong." The nasally voice spoke up through his sobs, just a whisper to all but who it was directed at. The teen shook his head, he couldn't speak without sounding as defeated as he was. Staying quiet was the best solution, he had already cried infront of his boyfriend, he didn't need him to think he was anymore pathetic than he already did. The brunette sighed, pulling the other teen closer to him. He knew Jack wouldn't talk, so he had to, it was the best way to get him out of this funk he had fallen into.

"Don't believe all the lies that you've been told. I'll be right here, to hold you when the sky falls down." As Hiccup spoke Jack calmed slightly. Taking deeper breaths and focusing on the taller boys voice. "When the rain falls I won't let go, I'll be right here. When Day break seems so far away, reach for my hand." Their hands linked together, spreading warmth into Jacks otherwise cold body. With everything he had gone through it was no wonder he felt so isolated from the other students, it was a mean prank that no one felt should end. No one that is, except for Hiccup. The only one who befriended the loser when no one else would.

"All the pain and the scars have left you cold. I can see all the fears you face, like a storm that never goes away." Jack stared up at Hiccup, locking their eyes he listened. Hiccup was always the one to comfort him, he was always there. Hiccup is a constant in Jacks life, and honestly it was only because of him that the depressed boy hadn't given up yet. He was a little ray of sunshine who grew into the brightest star. Jack was so glad that he had Hiccup to talk to, to depend on, especially when he had no one else to confide in. Not even his parents seemed to find it suitable to talk with their bleached haired son.

"I can see every tear you've cried like an ocean in your eyes. I will show you the way back home, never leave you all alone. I will stay here until the morning comes. I will show you how to live again, and heal the brokeness within. Let me love you when you come undone. Please Jack, I'll be right here." Hiccup looked desperately at Jack, needing to know how he can help him. He hated seeing him treated so cruelly by people who should have been there for him instead.

Jack had transferred to their school when they were all in the fifth grade, friends were already made and no one had any intention of adding in the new kid. He was different than them, he didn't belong. He was just like Hiccup. He was an outsider. The only difference between them was their interactions with others. While Hiccup had people who considered him a friend, Jack was treated as if he wasn't there. The kids started a cruel game, like an eternal game of hide and seek, only there was no one looking for him. They stopped playing years ago, but forgot to tell the one kid who was still in his spot. Jack didn't deserve that kind of treatment. And when they were in eighth grade Hiccup finally put an end to that game.

Being one of the smartest kids in his school was a plus, he had friends who stuck by him in whatever he chose to do. When he saw a group of kids purposefully walk into Jack then act like they hit something none could see he had to stand up for the not so new kid. Of course none of them stopped acting up, but the look of hope on Jack's face had been enough for Hiccup, and he invited him to hang out with him. When Hiccup had his growth spurt less kids picked on Jack, they were afraid of what "Horrendous" would do to them. Especially since he was the owner of that dangerous black wolf that could tear any man to pieces and seemed to be attached to the pale Jack Frost. More than once Hiccup and Toothless had chased down bullies and comforted the victim.

In tenth grade Hiccup asked Jack to be his boyfriend, and for a long time they were happy. But then the bullies started again. This was the first time in two years Hiccup has had to comfort Jack, he thought their problem was over, obviously not.

"When day break seems so far away reach for my hand. When hope and peace begin to fade, still I will stand. I'll be right here now. To hold you when the sky falls down. I will always, be the one that took your place. I won't let go Jack. I'll be right here. So stop crying, and let me hold you up." Jack gave Hiccup a smile, the first true one he had given in a while. Hiccup returned it, pulling Jack to his feet he started walking him towards his home, a place both could feel safe.

When they opened the door Toothless was already sitting at the door, waiting for them to get back. A snarl ripped through his throat when he saw Jack's bloodshot eyes, but he stopped and curled up around the cold boy. As Hiccup moved to make some Hot Chocolate for them Toothless snuggled deep into Jacks stomach, covering the boy with his tail. No one would touch him, or they would lose the hand that reached for his friends mate. Oh yes, Jack was very safe when with his two protectors.


End file.
